


不可言喻的救贖

by shinshak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshak/pseuds/shinshak
Summary: 末日結束後，天使和惡魔在一起了，但天使發現惡魔始終被一些事情困擾人物OOC、人物OOC、人物OOC是David Tennent生賀
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	不可言喻的救贖

1.

如果說末日前人人都知道在倫敦秘密會面的最佳地點向來都是聖詹姆斯公園，那麼沒道理末日後這個會面地點會更改。那兩位超自然生物天使與惡魔也不會，尤其裡面還有一套衣服能穿上百年的天使在，有些習慣不是那麼容易改變。

今天的聖詹姆斯公園還是如往常一樣，平凡的讓人看不出差別在哪，湖裡頭挑剔的鴨子，站在樹梢上歌唱的鳥兒，人來人往的路上沒有誰會多看誰一眼，有兩位非人類站在湖邊也沒人注意到。

天使剝了一些麵包往湖裡丟，看著胃口被養叼的鴨子沒勁的上前去啄食。

「Crowley，你又露出那種表情了。」

他們兩個沉默了好一段時間，天使突然開口說道。

「哪種表情？」Crowley跟著天使一同望著永遠像是吃不飽的鴨子。

「嗯——思考的表情。」

「這不是常有嗎？」Crowley問道。

「也不是常有——」天使餵食麵包的手停了下來，明明不喜歡吃，鴨子們卻對他嘎嘎叫，「你的思考分成很多種，每種散發出來的氣息都不大一樣。」

「那為什麼你今天提出來了？」Crowley看向天使疑惑的問。

「大概是我想和你聊聊吧。」Aziraphale沒有因為Crowley的凝視就回看，視線還是堅持看著湖裡的鴨子。

「我們不是一直都在"聊聊"嗎？」惡魔加重語氣。

「記得我曾經說過，你對我來說速度太快了嗎？」這個話題讓天使有些不自在，他記得講這個話題的場景和時機，但現在有更要緊的事情，他不介意提出來。

「記得，那是在你給我聖水的時候說的，順道一提，你給我的聖水幫我幹掉一個惡魔。」Crowley囂張的笑了笑。

天使微微皺起了眉，對於惡魔的後面那句話不想回覆，「一直都是你思考的比我多，你想的比我遠，我還停留在眼前這個事物時，你已經看到未來好遠的地方。」

「總有人得想的比較遠些，我不介意那個人是我。」Crowley插著口袋酷酷的說道，語氣和平常順道來救天使一樣真的不在意。

「Crowley，你總是那麼好。」天使暖暖的笑起來，看著Crowley，用彷彿第一次被Crowley救時驚喜又感激的口吻說道。

「閉嘴！我一點都不好！那個詞不適合我。」惡魔聽到後氣的跳腳的反應讓天使百看不厭。

不論惡魔怎麼口是心非，天使總能一眼看穿他。

「為了跟上你，最近我也開始練習思考，想一些曾經沒想過的事情。」Aziraphale講得很緩慢，這種話題要特別小心。

這次換惡魔皺起眉，他不贊同的說道，「天使，別做這種事，我就是因為提了幾個問題而已，就被貶為惡魔的，記得嗎？」

「別緊張，我又沒有懷疑上帝，我依然對祂深信不疑。」

對，特別小心的意思不是指對上帝，而是對Crowley這種話題要特別小心，天使知道惡魔一定不贊同。

「喔。」惡魔簡單的回覆，心裡半信半疑，沒顯露出來。

「我只是想說——Crowley，你有沒有想過，這一切都是上帝的安排？」天使輕聲提出。這就是他最近在思考的事情。

「什麼？」惡魔愣了愣。末日後他們有討論過上帝不可言喻的行事，他不明白Aziraphale現在怎麼又提出來。

「你墮為惡魔、我們在伊甸園的相遇、又或者我們阻止世界末日，這一切都是上帝的安排。」

「也許吧。」

原以為只是講世界末日那會兒的事情，聽到天使提到關於墮為惡魔的事情，惡魔有點不以為然。

天使認真的凝視Crowley指出，「你露出那個表情了，就是那種——你想到你不經意地墮落，彷彿永遠得不到救贖，你在思考關於"墮落"的事。」

「因為我確實得不到救贖，我是惡魔。」Crowley攤開雙手一副這就是事實的模樣。

「上帝會把每個人放到適合的位置。」天使把手收緊在腹部，慎重地說道。

他想讓Crowley了解他最近到底在思考的事情，要一步一步的帶領Crowley，他不像Crowley的思考那麼快，沒辦法一次講超前的話語，只能慢慢鋪陳。

「你的意思是那位故意把我墮入地獄折磨？讓我體會掉入硫酸裡的感覺？羽毛燃燒過後的重生都是痛苦，祂為什麼要這麼做？」Crowley壓低音量卻激動的說道，語末能聽到蛇不滿的嘶嘶聲。

「上帝把每位天使裝的初始值都是一視同仁的愛，不大會有太多的情緒起伏，生活大多一成不變，我們乖乖聽話，在遇見你之前，我沒想過我可以這樣的"思考"。」Aziraphale自然沒被惡魔的反應嚇到，依然敘述著。

Crowley嘖了一聲，「惡魔就是天使的變異種才變成惡魔，我們都是動了歪腦筋才掉進地獄。」

「但Crowley，你在地獄裡還是特別的，不是嗎？你不只思考的多，你還有想像力，擁有許多和地獄其他惡魔截然不同的本事和習慣。」天使瞇起眼笑著說出口。這或許就是為什麼他無法自拔的被Crowley吸引的原因。

惡魔不在乎的笑了起來，「確實，地獄那些蠢蛋就是蠢蛋，腦筋都不會轉，完全沒格調。」

Aziraphale也跟著Crowley侷促的笑了笑，又莫名緊張起來，他準備要講Crowley不會接受的東西了，這些事情很重要——帶領Crowley去了解"上帝從來沒有放棄過他"。

天使說道，「你不適合待在天堂，也不適合待在地獄，你更像人，那為什麼上帝不讓你變成人，而只是把你貶為惡魔？」

聽到這裡Crowley連忙用手摀住Aziraphale的嘴巴阻止，「閉嘴！！閉嘴！天使，你不能討論這件事，這對你來說太危險。」

Crowley腦中浮現天使提的問題，這的確是他沒想過的，他只是一股腦兒的質問那位為什麼把他貶為惡魔，一直嚷嚷的不公平、沒道理，他沒像天使往這層面思考，如果他更像人，為什麼那位不讓他在人間遊走就好？為什麼他成為惡魔？

天使發現Crowley的反應，第一個反應是笑的眼睛瞇起來，一點也不擔心自己出了什麼事，惡魔看得更生氣，「你在笑什麼？你知不知道這很危險？我把手放開，你不要再講剛剛的事了。」Crowley慢慢地把手放下來，眼睛透過墨鏡警戒地盯著Aziraphale，深怕他又講什麼不該講的。

「你真善——」

「不！！！」Crowley的手又摀住天使的嘴巴，表情惡狠狠地。

天使露出無辜的眼神，眼神裡又帶點"你能拿我怎麼辦"的笑意。他的惡魔很善良，從來不傷害他，他又怎麼會害怕呢？甚至連剛剛原本緊張的心情都消掉了。

惡魔見狀後懊惱的把手放開，「現在是一個惡魔在欺負你，你可不可以緊張一點？」

「可是你又不會真的傷害我，我要怎麼緊張？你連孩子都捨不得傷。」

「就是——閉嘴就是了。」Crowley沒轍的走到旁邊，望著湖思考剛剛天使說的話。

關於為什麼他是成為惡魔而不是成為一個人這件事。

Aziraphale明白Crowley會馬上思考，但他要把思考過的結論告訴Crowley，不是讓Crowley自己想，因為Crowley的想像力太豐富，想的卻都是"錯"的結論，他不想讓Crowley陷入那種困境。

還在琢磨該怎麼開口，Crowley就抬手看看自己的手錶，轉過來問他，「天使，我能誘惑你去吃飯嗎？」

Aziraphale愣了一下，像是沒料到Crowley那麼快就思考完畢，露出一個笑容，「誘惑成功。」

天使忘記的是惡魔擅長聲東擊西，這只為了轉移他的念頭而已。

2.

「天使，今天幹嘛？」

惡魔從書店的樓上慢慢的滑下來，沒錯，滑下來，沿著扶手像屁孩般的滑下來。

天使抬眼看了Crowley，噘嘴的說道，「這是一間百年書店，我的扶手禁不起你這樣對待，壞了怎麼辦。」

Crowley故意握住扶手的末端華麗的轉了一圈，「我會修好。」

權天使笑起來，「很好，那我今天要待在書店看書。」

「那我今天要聽音樂。」Crowley手上拎著不知道從哪變出來的耳機和音樂播放器。

「好，我今天不開店。」Aziraphale說道。

聽音樂就是享受，如果店開著就會有客人進來，雖然人不多還是會有些微的噪音。

天使沒有離開他的座位去翻動營業的牌子，因為昨天他也沒開，於是坐在書桌前戴著他的眼鏡認真的繼續看書。

看了一陣子覺得有些不對勁，感覺有視線一直在看他，他回過頭看Crowley在做什麼，發現Crowley根本還沒開始聽歌，反而站在旁邊，天使嚇了一跳，「你不是要聽音樂嗎？」

「聽音樂代表享受。」Crowley說了這句話，頭往旁邊的沙發點了一下。

天使完全沒看出他的暗示，點點頭說道，「我知道，所以我今天才沒開店。」

惡魔對天花板嘆了一口氣，「我上次聽音樂你還記得什麼時候什麼場景嗎？」

「昨天出去吃飯，坐你的賓利時，你有放音樂，就是那時候。」天使回答的很流利，還有點小雀躍，他可是都有記得呢。

Crowley煩躁的揉揉自己的頭髮，直接抓住天使的手，把他拉起來走到沙發區，小力的推他讓他坐到屬於他們的沙發上。

「我答錯了嗎？」Aziraphale不緊張Crowley對他做的事，純粹以為自己答錯了Crowley在不高興。

Crowley沒回答，直接躺到沙發上某人的腿上壓住他的行動，Crowley把頭湊到天使的腹部裡，悶悶的說道，「你答對了，只是我在問書店的時候。」

「也是昨天呀，你坐在沙發上還聽到睡著了，所以我———喔——Crowley。」天使笑了，昨天他看到Crowley睡著之後，小心的把他的頭放到自己腿上，又幫他蓋了條棉被，然後一直盯著他睡覺，而現在Crowley———天使的笑容又擴大。

「閉嘴，什麼都不準講。」

天使把手沒入惡魔的頭髮裡，輕輕地幫他梳了幾下，「我什麼都沒講。」

惡魔哼哼了幾聲，抓住天使衣服的後擺，享受。

看著Crowley撒嬌的動作，天使的心就像看到小寶寶那樣，快融化了，「你知道你這樣我沒辦法看書吧？」

「看什麼書，看我就好。」老蛇低聲嘟囔，才把耳機戴上。

時光悄悄流逝，天使維持著姿勢不變，偶爾低下頭親吻Crowley的額頭，Crowley會偷偷露出微笑。

音樂停止時，Crowley沒有把耳機摘下，持續賴在天使的腿上不想動，天使的手一隻靠在他的胸口上，一點也不會讓他覺得不舒服，他從頭到尾都死握著不放。

「還聽嗎？」Aziraphale當然知道Crowley的音樂停止了，於是問道。

「不用了。」Crowley回答。

天使用原本撫著惡魔頭髮的手來幫Crowley拿掉耳機，手離開Crowley的頭時，Crowley像是不滿的露出嘶嘶聲。

天使又笑起來，為惡魔這樣的舉動，Crowley的眼睛此刻又瞪大眼的盯著他看，他摸摸惡魔的眉毛，又伸手蓋住他明亮的眼睛，彎下去貼著吻，「我愛你。」

惡魔的唇又揚起來，在天使把手放開的時候問道，「你不是應該親嘴巴嗎？」

天使的臉紅起來，「嗯——唔！」還在猶豫之時，Crowley抓著他的衣領往下拉，讓他們兩個的唇碰在一起。

「我也是。」Crowley回答。

「嗯——但你還是太粗魯了，我的衣服會皺掉。」

「抱歉，我的錯。」Crowley很爽快的認錯。

「那我只好原諒你啦。」天使沒輒的說道，但是臉上一直掛著笑容。

惡魔也一直笑著，金黃色眼睛持續睜的大大的盯著天使，照理來說，被盯著六千年的天使應該要習慣這個視線，可是末日後的惡魔更加得寸進尺，以前還稍微掩飾的情感現在全部毫不掩飾的表露出來，讓天使盯著這雙眼睛永遠沒辦法超過一分鐘，會害羞。

只好若無其事的把視線移走，假裝沒注意到惡魔在看他，他假咳了一聲，「我接下來說的一些事情請你不要緊張，也不要生氣。」天使輕柔的和Crowley說道，這個聲音裡帶有安撫的意謂。

「這我說不準，我得聽了才知道。」惡魔沉浸在剛剛的氛圍裡，沒注意到天使的話裡加了安撫的口氣，畢竟他現在的心情那麼平和，哪需要什麼安撫。

Aziraphale小心的瞄了一眼Crowley，說道，「我問過上帝了。」

Crowley僵硬了一下，以為自己聽錯了，瞬間像被潑了一盆涼水，「什麼？」

天使咬著牙，冒著要被挨罵的口氣說道，「你的事情，我問過上帝了。」

Crowley緊張的從天使的腿上坐起身，「你見到祂了？」

天使低著頭，都不敢看Crowley，「沒有，我只是思考完，做提問。」

Crowley吃驚的望著天使，「你什麼？」

Aziraphale吸了一口氣，眼睛直視著前方，回答Crowley的話，「提問，我沒有質疑，只是對著上面講了一些我的想法，講完後沒有出事，代表我講的事情上帝都同意。」

空氣沉默起來。

這是暴風雨前的寧靜。

Crowley露出不敢相信的表情，「我上次不是才跟你說不要做這種事嗎？天使！你知道我會生氣，為什麼還要做這種事？你有沒有想過我？你如果掉入硫酸裡，變成惡魔，這一切都是我的錯！你怎麼敢？」Crowley氣的全身都在抖，只想到當時看到書店被燒掉失去Aziraphale的恐慌，如今又再次浮現出來。

天使的眉羽之間皺起來，「可是你被困住了，Crowley，你對墮入地獄這件事耿耿於懷，你無法理解為什麼你會成為惡魔，每次只要你想起這些事都會很傷心，雖然你沒和我說過，但我知道。」

「難道你覺得我失去你就不會傷心？我寧願永遠被困住也不要你冒著風險去拯救我！」Crowley大吼。

「我知道。」天使小聲的說道。

「那你怎麼敢？」惡魔露出嘶嘶聲。

天使把手規矩的放在雙腿上，「Crowley，天使也是會傷心難過的，就算上帝給的初始值是一視同仁的愛，不大會有太多的情緒起伏，但如果某位天使在人間待了許久，又跟一位感情豐沛的惡魔相處六千多年，他會不了解那些感覺嗎？如果他看著某位他很在意的惡魔被困住在傷心，難道他不會也跟著傷心嗎？」在雙腿上的那雙手小力的收緊拳頭，「他會氣自己的軟弱——為什麼沒辦法替那位惡魔做些什麼。」

「那位惡魔——給了我勇氣，就算知道他會生氣，還是得試一試，不然每次都是惡魔在拯救天使，這不符合一般世人的標準吧。」天使露出要哭不哭的表情，難看的笑著說。

在氣頭上的惡魔看到天使的表情瞬間手足無措，意識到自己太兇，末日前他們吵的那次架就讓惡魔在心裡下定決心不要讓天使再露出那種表情，怎麼現在又讓他露出來了，「天使——我很抱歉——我真的很抱歉——」他無法見到天使露出那種表情，讓他覺得罪該萬死。

「Crowley，我沒事，別生氣——」

Crowley上前抱著天使沉默的不說話，他那麼聰明當然明白天使的意思，但是怎麼能不生氣，他的天使差點就掉入地獄了。

「Crowley——」Aziraphale盯著板著一張臉的Crowley，湊上前親了一口他的臉頰，直視那雙漂亮的金色瞳孔，那雙金色瞳孔依然瞪著大大的盯著他看，天使對他緩緩一笑，又輕輕吻了惡魔的唇，「別生氣？」他貼在惡魔唇上小聲的問道。

惡魔的心一下就軟了，想要繼續裝兇，卻更想一直吻著他的天使。惡魔決定跟隨自己的心毫不猶豫的吻住天使，「你一定要補償我，我的心受傷了。」

「天使的能力就是治癒他人。」Aziraphale認真地說道。

惡魔皺起鼻子，想吐槽天使沒情趣，又放聲笑了出來，因為這就是他的Aziraphale，很努力在跟上他的Aziraphale，卻在某些小地方始終難以改變。

3.

天氣很糟，倫敦下起大雨，整個天空灰濛濛的，蘇活區一間由天使開的老書店招牌一如既往的寫著休息中。

「倫敦的氣象局太不準了，昨天還寫說今天會出太陽，我們本來都決定要出門了。」惡魔不開心的抱怨。

天使說前一陣子他三不五時都在聽音樂，每次聽音樂還非得躺在他的腿上，已經積欠了太多書沒看，這陣子天使就說他一定要補看那些書，不然很不舒服。撒旦啊——連不舒服都說出來了，他怎麼可能再阻止天使看書。

只是天使這一看，就看了一個多星期，出門的時候就是吃飯而已，連公園都不去了，蛇需要曬曬太陽的他是不是忘記了！Crowley覺得很委屈，他也很不舒服。

其實Aziraphale看Crowley天天窩在他書店裡都替他感到無聊，也說了不只一次叫Crowley可以出去晃晃，不用一直待在書店裡，結果這隻惡魔就說，『可是出去外面，沒有天使的惡魔就會忍不住作惡。』

天使好氣又好笑，明明就是自願待在書店裡的還說的那麼委屈。

所以就在昨天，天使的書看了告一段落，就跟惡魔說明天可以出門，一整天。

Crowley高興的查看氣象，查了景點，馬上規劃行程，結果今天的天氣——金色瞳孔眼神死的盯著窗外。

「搞不好是你前同事的傑作。」Aziraphale笑著說。

Crowley不屑的哼了一聲。

「而且我記得你以前說喜歡雨天。」天使又說道。

惡魔盯著天上下的雨，心裡默想，因為雨天是我們的開始。

他回想六千年前在高牆上被天使遮雨的那一天，歷歷在目。

「是喜歡，但不是今天。」

看著鬧彆扭的惡魔，天使覺得很可愛，他走到惡魔旁邊說道，「我今天想吃壽司。」

「知道了。」惡魔回。

「最道地的。」Aziraphale補充。

「好，我看能不能弄出來。」Crowley沒勁的點點頭。

一聲清脆的彈指，場景換了。

Crowley提起精神的四處張望，天氣晴空萬里，附近的招牌——

「我們來日本了？」Crowley問道。

「這裡有最道地的壽司嘛，而且我們好像沒有一起來過亞洲。」天使抿著嘴，有點羞澀的說道，「我想說——每次都在歐洲，換點不一樣的你心情應該也不大一樣。」

「你真的是太能夠給我驚喜了，天使。」Crowley笑著說道。

「走吧，我知道有一間店下午沒休息。」天使帶頭走。

彷彿來過很多次了，Aziraphale熟門熟路的走著，來到一間巷子裡，招牌上面寫著"一級棒壽司"簡單俐落，卻很有日式風味，「進來吧。」

「歡迎光臨！」一進門，裡面的店員馬上朝氣的喊著。

乾淨整潔的廚師服，檯面上的食材與壽司一絲不苟的排列整齊，正在做壽司的師傅看見Aziraphale驚喜的打招呼，「好久不見！一陣子沒看見你了！」

Aziraphale用流利的日文回覆，「是的，前一陣子事情有點繁忙，但十分想念你的壽司呢，今天終於有空來吃了。」

師傅笑笑的點頭，看向旁邊的Crowley，「這位是——？」

「啊，是我的男朋友唷。」Aziraphale的臉微微變紅，「他一直和我在一起，對我很好呢。」

師傅露出一個大大的笑容對著Crowley說道，「你很棒！」

Crowley露出尷尬的笑容，有點無措的看著Aziraphale，「你們在講什麼？」

「嗯——他在跟你大力推薦他們的壽司。」Aziraphale把頭耿在一旁，裝作若無其事的回答。

「真的？」惡魔懷疑的問。

天使眼神飄移心虛的點點頭。

「天使，你說謊了，我聽的懂日文哦。」惡魔賊賊一笑，也用流利的日語回覆著師傅，「不要稱讚我，因為最棒的是我身邊這位天使，請盡快給他壽司，他真的非常想念。」

「好的！」師傅大聲的回覆，便動手快速做出Aziraphale想要的壽司。

「你——」Aziraphale有些惱羞，「我怎麼不知道你會講日文？」

「惡魔的本領。」Crowley聳聳肩，「惡魔既懶又廢，不像你們天使那麼有上進心，為了預防到各個國家遇到要罵人還說不出口的情況，地獄給了我們這項功能，超級方便，不過說起來這項功能好像是我去提議的。」Crowley神情裡都藏不住得意，剛剛他的天使竟然向別人介紹他是男朋友，雖然他的確是，但極少從天使口中聽到。

「是法國那次嗎？」天使問道。

革命期間為了吃可麗餅不惜跨國去，沒想到被抓起來差點被砍頭，用不流利的法文跟劊子手解釋，卻講的磕磕絆絆，Crowley當時一定全部都看到了。

「是啊。」Crowley爽快的承認。

壽司上來了，天使很快的不在意剛才那點小插曲，反正不是什麼大不了的小插曲，儘管讓他有些丟臉，但Crowley看起來那麼高興，又有什麼關係？

師傅也有做給Crowley吃，Crowley禮貌的拿一個起來吃，說道，「很好吃，不過我並不餓。」就把師傅做給他的壽司一併推到Aziraphale那裡。

Aziraphale對著Crowley笑了笑又向師傅解釋，「這就是為什麼我一直沒帶他來的原因，他吃很少。」

Crowley托著下巴盯著天使吃飯，每次看他吃到美味的食物，惡魔的心裡就一本滿足。

「你們真是幸福的一對。」師傅說道。

天使感激的笑笑表示回覆。

吃完後，師傅又包了些壽司給Aziraphale帶著走，「我們家的壽司就算放涼了還是很好吃，你男朋友肚子餓了也能吃，要再來！謝謝光臨！」

走出門外，惡魔自然的把提在天使手上的食物拿過來，偷偷變了奇跡把它收起來，等天使討的時候再變出來就好，另一手牽著天使的手，天使都在師傅前面承認他是男朋友了，大概不會介意在外頭被牽手。

天使只是盯著惡魔牽著他的手笑了笑，沒有掙脫，小力的捏捏Crowley的手，「我之前來日本的時候有注意到，他們的神社很漂亮，而且不歸上帝管，你應該也能進去，不會燙腳。」

「好。」

***

事情是發生在他們走参道時。

日本的神社氛圍讓人感到很祥和平靜，跟英國散發出來的氛圍完全不一樣。Crowley東張西望漫不經心的走著看著，神社如同Aziraphale說的一點都不燙腳，Aziraphale也用很輕鬆的心情環顧四周。

或許正是因為氣氛太過於好，現在又在日本——感覺離上帝很遠的國度，天使那個想法又跑出來了，他看了一眼Crowley，知道今天這個約會又要被毀了。

Aziraphale鼓起勇氣很快的說道，「你不好奇嗎？」

「不要再提問了，天使，算我求你。」惡魔愣了一下馬上就知道天使在說什麼，他拒絕的很快。

「Crowley，我這件事想了很久都沒有出事，代表我可以跟你提。」天使執意想勸導惡魔。

「也許他不讓你出事是為了你講給我聽時在我面前出事。」惡魔反駁。

不要怪惡魔為什麼那麼悲觀，只要涉及到天使，他無法樂觀。

「你為什麼不想，也許是上帝默許我講給你聽？」Aziraphale輕聲說道。

「因為我害怕！我會怕！好嗎？」Crowley在天使前面一向裝得很強，很隨心所欲，為了不讓天使擔心東擔心西，總是表現的天不怕地不怕。今天他們的角色彷彿調換過來，天使成了不怕的那位，而他怕死了。墮入地獄對他來說是個噩夢，天使表現的蠻不在乎，他無法形容也無法忍受，不希望天使隨他一樣。

旁邊的路人都盯著這兩個明顯與眾不同的外國人，對話很難繼續下去，惡魔拒絕聆聽又表現的太崩潰。天使難以開口，對Crowley也很心疼。

Crowley用力的抓住自己的頭髮，害怕的都要縮成蛇形保護自己了。惡魔不像天使只要變點甜食、食物就能展開笑容，能讓他露出微笑的就只有他的天使，卻是現在令他傷心害怕的源頭，那天使該怎麼讓惡魔恢復笑容是一大難題。

天使只得上前抱抱惡魔，拍拍他的背安撫，也別無他法，惡魔甚至都沒有回抱，只放任天使擁著他。

「天使，為了我，不值得。」Crowley把頭埋進Aziraphale的脖頸道。

Aziraphale安撫惡魔的手停下來愣了愣，「你說什麼不值得？」他問。

「你聽到了——不要這樣，為了我，如果你墮入地獄——不值得。」惡魔在天使愣住的時候掙開他，往旁邊自己走掉。

他希望天使不要那麼愛他，不要為了他失去自己，因為Crowley最害怕的一直都是失去Aziraphale。

「你什麼意思？」Aziraphale追上惡魔，震驚的問道。

「Aziraphale，我希望——你不要愛我那麼多。」惡魔看著天使說道。講到會燙嘴的那個字時，特別小聲，小聲到天使近乎聽不清了，卻明白他想說些什麼。

「一起渡過了那麼多事——這就是你想的？」Aziraphale用一種快要窒息的聲音說道，「你叫我不要那麼愛你？那你自己要不要先改改沒事就跑來幫助我的壞習慣？」Aziraphale又氣又悶。

「你是天使，人們要是知道他們褻瀆了他們的天使這樣可不好。」

言下之意就是不管怎樣他都會跑去幫天使。

「惡魔可以為了天使而死，但天使可不能為了惡魔而死。」Crowley輕描淡寫的這句話。

Aziraphale抿緊嘴唇眼眶瞬間紅了一圈，「你怎麼可以這樣說，怎麼可以不把自己當一回事。」天使想到Crowley拿給他聖水紙條的那一幕，當下他既憤怒又害怕，害怕Crowley想不開，害怕Crowley離開，世界再也沒有人可以和他一起分享喜怒哀樂，再也沒有人可以待在他身邊就讓他忍不住微笑。

Crowley刻意不看天使，他知道如果一看天使，就會心軟，如果他心軟那天使又會再做一樣的事情——「天使，你永遠都是最重要的。」Crowley小聲低喃。

等他回過身來要看天使時，天使已經不見了。

Crowley沒有驚慌失措，他知道他的天使因為他的話受傷了，他何嘗不痛苦。愛情裡不比誰更愛誰，但Crowley是惡魔，他斤斤計較，他在乎天使愛不愛他，卻不在意天使愛他的少，愛Aziraphale這件事他已經持續六千年了，Aziraphale永遠比不上他，天使沒像他老早就有為了Aziraphale可以復死的決心。

但愛怎麼會是這樣比的呢？一旦愛上了，就絕對沒有誰愛的多愛的少，因為愛就是愛，最純粹的，想觸碰對方，想見到對方，想看他微笑，想看他開心。

4.

天使是在蛇冬眠的時候發現這件事的。

就在他們在一起的第一年準備一起過冬的時候，Crowley難得出現焦躁的神情，說"焦躁"其實並不準確，惡魔只是一直盯著天使欲言又止。

要知道Crowley是個隨性的惡魔，對待Aziraphale完全是有話直說，連說謊都懶，怎麼會出現有話說不出的狀況。

Aziraphale在Crowley第五次從椅子上起來走來走去之後忍不住問道，「Crowley，你怎麼了？」

Crowley停下步伐看了看Aziraphale，又煩躁的抓抓頭髮，才說道，「天使，我在人間跟你一樣待了六千多年，我從人類那裡學到一件事。」

「什麼事？」

天使露出有點感興趣的表情，儘管同樣在人間待那麼久，對於人類的很多事情卻幾乎都從書裡面學習，很少像Crowley那樣親自去體驗。

惡魔把頭撇開刻意不看天使，開始敘述，「人類夫妻相處有一句話叫"小別勝新婚"你知道什麼意思嗎？」

「我知道！」天使用興奮的口吻說道，彷彿像知道考題答案的學生那樣高興，「就是夫妻相處久了，某天會失去新鮮感，這時候如果分開一段時間再重新見面就會像新婚一樣甜蜜，對嗎？」

「喔唔——差不多吧，但不太是。」Crowley思考了一下感覺更懊惱。

Aziraphale看著Crowley的反應，突然領悟了，表情漸漸苦澀，「Crowley，是不是——你想要說你覺得我們天天在一起太乏味了，你想要——想要——」天使嘴巴開開闔闔，到底還是問不出口Crowley是不是想要離開他去其他地方了。

惡魔盯著表情慢慢變糟糕的天使三秒，反應很大的叫，「不！不要亂想！天使！我完全不是這個意思，我只是——冬天要到了。」

「喔，所以？」天使的表情恢復平常的模樣，但是有些疑惑，他依然沒搞懂Crowley想說什麼。

「你知道蛇有什麼習性嗎？」Crowley還是沒回答問題，繼續問道。

「需要蛻皮？」天使回答。

「還有？」

「怕冷——要冬眠？」天使反應過來，「你要冬眠？但我們以前有一起跨年甚至一起過聖誕。」某年聖誕節的時候，Crowley還彆扭的塞給他禮物，他怎麼會忘記。

Crowley一聽馬上嫌棄，「惡魔不過聖誕我哪有跟你一起過聖誕，只是我跟你吃飯的那天剛好是聖誕節而已！」

天使聽了露出小小的微笑，惡魔知道自己越講越欲蓋彌彰，裝模作樣的推推自己的墨鏡，「我每過個幾十年或幾百年會需要冬眠——沒辦法控制，今年——時間又到了。」

「這就是你最近焦躁不安的原因嗎？時間到了沒冬眠會讓你很煩躁？」天使又問。

Crowley擺擺手，「這不是重點。」

Aziraphale皺起眉，他覺得Crowley的心情似乎很糟，可能是因為很想睡覺的關係，「Crowley，你可以提早和我說。」

Crowley突然轉過身，面對天使嚴肅的說道，「Aziraphale，我會一覺睡到二月，等我醒來你最好還在。」

「什麼意思？」

「如果你遇到什麼事情，最好來叫我，直接進來我房間強行把我叫起來都行。」Crowley說的很認真。

「喔——Crowley。」天使怎麼沒聽出來惡魔想表達的事。惡魔擔心在冬眠期間天堂或地獄的非人類來找麻煩，他無法處理。

「閉嘴，別笑。」惡魔兇巴巴的回答。

沒錯，Crowley焦慮不安甚至延遲冬眠時間，完全是因為他擔心Aziraphale，以前Aziraphale在天堂的陣營，就算他跑去冬眠了都不會出什麼大事，現在他們是兩個人的陣營，和以前完全不一樣，他擔心一覺醒來會不會Aziraphale早就被抓走了，這種不可控的冬眠習性讓他很煩躁。

「唔——那跟小別勝新婚有什麼關係？」

「沒關係！我用詞錯誤。」Crowley馬上撇清。撒旦才知道他鋪陳鋪那麼久是要幹嘛——不，撒旦也不知道。

Aziraphale的手放在胸前兩隻食指繞著圈圈，有些不好意思的問，「你冬眠期間，我可以去看你嗎？」

惡魔歪了下頭看Aziraphale，「有什麼好看？」

天使把視線移到地板，「所以你的小別勝新婚——是真的希望我們都別見面的意思？」

「天使！可以的話，我一點也不想該死的冬眠，我只是——我冬眠的時候會把環境用的很——毛骨悚然，毛骨悚然你懂嗎？你不喜歡的那種，你接近會不舒服。」

「喔——好吧。」Aziraphale看起來有些小小的失望，「那你會蛻皮嗎？」

「感謝撒旦，我不用，冬眠就有得受了還來個蛻皮。」

「可是你不是蛇嗎——」

Crowley看了一眼天使，「別擺出那種表情，你真的想看的話——我下次蛻給你看。」惡魔懊惱的揉揉自己的頭髮，他對Aziraphale的某些表情永遠無法免疫。

天使笑了起來，「好。」

他們兩個互看了一會，是天使先把視線撇開，問道，「唔，那你是不是準備冬眠了？我需要為你準備什麼嗎？親愛的。」

Crowley看著他咧嘴笑起來回答，「好好餵飽你自己，天使，我可不希望一覺醒來你變瘦了。」

Aziraphale嗔怒的瞪著Crowley，臉紅了起來，「我有很胖嗎？」

「當然不！你現在是完美的身材。」Crowley臉不紅氣不喘的回答，還飛快的上前親了一口天使的臉頰。

天使摸摸自己的臉頰笑笑，「我可以看你佈置你的窩嗎？」

「倒也不算窩，跟我平常睡覺的地方沒兩樣，只有更多的棉被而已，我也沒有變成蛇，就是現在這樣然後睡覺。」Crowley聳聳肩回答。

手揮一下讓他們兩個移動到他的房間，房間變動不大，跟天使前幾天住的樣子一樣沒變化，只有多了一些陰森森的氣息。

天使感受了一下說，「我覺得這種感覺我還是能忍受的。」

Crowley盯著天使看，「等你走了這邊的氣息會更濃，我現在只是讓自己稍微進入狀況——拜託——照顧好自己？你很久沒自己一個人過了，我相信你沒問題的？」

Aziraphale是真的有那麼點捨不得Crowley，明明又不是再也見不到面，怎麼這次的冬眠搞的他們一副要見不到面的感覺。

「我是活了六千多年的權天使，還能有什麼問題？」他微笑的對著Crowley回答，讓他放心，眼裡只有眷戀。

Crowley上前抱住他的天使，揉揉天使雪白色的髮，用力的吸一口氣，「我會想你的。」語畢，咬了天使的脖子之後又蹭了蹭，就轉身要鑽進自己的被窩，手卻被天使拉住，他回過頭有點疑惑，天使的唇就撞上他的嘴，輕輕的吮，「好了，可以去冬眠了。」天使退開，臉上紅紅的，把手放在惡魔的胸口上小力的推他去床上，惡魔的心則蹦蹦跳著隨意點點頭。

Aziraphale看著Crowley鑽進床裡，頭還沒藏進被窩，就坐在他床邊往下親吻了惡魔的額頭，「好眠，親愛的。」

而後，天使就真的離開了，Crowley的冬眠正式開始。

****

天使在惡魔冬眠的第六天閒下來的時候才皺起眉。以前隸屬於天堂時，上頭每隔一陣子都會指派任務，他會到不同的地方晃晃，行行奇跡，執行任務；現在他跟Crowley自成一派，規矩就沒那麼多，Aziraphale依然維持著行點小奇跡幫助人的習慣，只是通常到不同地方會變成他和Crowley一起，現在Crowley去冬眠了，剩他一個人，反倒有些不知所措。

Aziraphale沒有想回天堂——他只是、有點想念Crowley了，這才過了第六天。

以前有事情做，忙起來就不大有心思想雜七雜八的，偶爾在他忙的告一段落，想見Crowley的心情會突然冒出來，但通常這個"告一段落"都是幾個月或是幾年過去。

那時候的他總是對自己說，Crowley是惡魔，不能主動去找他，結果每次當他這麼想的時候，Crowley就會突然出現在他的周圍，他都沒發現自己這時候會笑的特別開心。

Aziraphale現在回想起這些事情。

這麼久了，原來他喜歡Crowley這麼久了。

以前的事情他沒有忘記過，但關於Crowley的情感都被他避著想，現在閒下來了，在沒有Crowley的空間裡，他更看清自己對Crowley的感情，能夠一條條的梳理清晰。

好吧——我去看他一下下就好，一下下應該不會太打擾吧？Crowley沒有說我不能去，只是說毛骨悚然的氣息我不會喜歡。

這麼想著Aziraphale就瞬間出現在Crowley的房間裡。

才站著兩秒。

他差點被突如其來的黑暗壓垮。

Crowley的房間裡充滿著地獄的氣息，陰沉，充滿痛苦——整個房間沒有快樂的因子在裡頭。

這就是為什麼Crowley不讓他來嗎？Aziraphale心裡想著。

如果這種氣息讓Crowley更舒服，那麼平常待在他身邊的Crowley到底是"舒服"還是不舒服？

Aziraphale沒有展開天使的防護讓自己好受，讓自己完全陷入Crowley所製造出來的邪惡當中，他擔心自己的氣息一旦出現，Crowley會強制從冬眠醒來，雖然Crowley說能夠打斷他的冬眠，卻沒說過打斷冬眠造成的影響會是什麼，他不能冒這個險。

Crowley把房間弄得很暗不代表他看不到Crowley，天使和惡魔都有夜視能力，但Crowley把頭塞進被窩裡了他什麼也見不著，總不能去掀開Crowley的棉被——不知道Crowley什麼時候才會翻個身露出頭來？

他在想要不要在這邊多待一會兒，又怕打擾到Crowley，畢竟Crowley可是連他味道都能注意到的惡魔——還在躊躇之時，他突然聽到Crowley微微發出聲，天使湊上前想聽的更仔細些。

Crowley開始大吼大叫，聲嘶力竭的，「不————為什麼？為什麼？」

Aziraphale憋氣的愣住了，急忙揮了一下手讓自己回到書店。

一回到書店他急忙的大口大口喘氣，在惡魔那邊他甚至都忘了呼吸，完全被Crowley的尖叫嚇到了。

Crowley在作噩夢。

他在作怎樣的噩夢？每次冬眠都是這個樣子嗎？這個噩夢會持續整個冬眠嗎？

Aziraphale感到心神不寧，Crowley從來沒跟他說過。

天使露出痛苦的表情，他心疼Crowley。

「為什麼——為什麼Crowley要受這樣的折磨。」Aziraphale口中喃喃自語。

問完自己以後天使內心浮出一句話，『因為Crowley是惡魔。』

另一個自己搖搖頭，『惡魔就該受這樣的懲罰嗎？Crowley又不是一般的惡魔——』

權天使Aziraphale閉上眼，不讓自己繼續思考這些事，深呼吸——吐氣——深呼吸——吐氣——「Aziraphale，你得先冷靜下來，冷靜下來才能思考怎麼幫Crowley。」

5.

他第一件事情是找了人類的書籍來看，翻了許多人類描寫關於噩夢、甚至是惡魔的事情，看了沒幾本惡魔的書籍，Aziraphale把它丟到一邊，他都已經認識真正的惡魔了——還看什麼惡魔書籍，難怪Crowley會說他是蠢天使，至於關於噩夢的書，也沒看到什麼有用的。

Aziraphale去泡了一杯熱可可讓自己冷靜下來，拿著杯子的手卻不由自主的一直顫抖，不單單只是因為被嚇到而已，還有更多的憤怒——

天使是不會輕易動怒的，但對Aziraphale來說，Crowley總是那個例外，不管Crowley受的懲罰是例行懲罰還是特殊懲罰，只要Aziraphale看到了，他絕不會坐視不管，就像Crowley每次都無法不管他一樣。

一定有辦法幫助Crowley，他是天使——一定有辦法的，這種事不可能求助天堂，更不能求助地獄——那他——能不能請求上帝幫忙？

東門權天使心跳突然加快了，為自己想到這個辦法，這很冒險——他拿出自己常用的筆記本在上面寫著："問上帝問題。"

用筆圈了一圈。

他舔舔唇，筆在"問上帝問題"旁邊點了點思考，過了幾分鐘後，他開始把自己所想的問題條例式的清楚寫下來，僅僅只是寫下來，在想的過程並沒有深刻思考這些問題背後的意涵，而像是腦中的想法是書本，只是把它抄寫下來的心態。

過了幾分鐘又或者是幾小時——權天使盯著自己寫的東西點點頭，小心謹慎的把它拿出來，並把桌面整理了一番。

「我得小心一點——不能讓Crowley醒來之後找不到我。」

他沒有像往常一樣擺陣，去開通上帝之聲，而是待在自己的座位上虔誠的發問。

「親愛的上帝您好，我是東門守衛權天使Aziraphale，對您我依然深信不疑，如今我有一些問題想問——您不方便回答不要緊，只要我沒落到地獄，都代表您認同我說的話——我也完全沒有質疑您的意思——我只是想知道一些解答——」他講到這裡停頓一下，輕輕的吸一口氣再接著說。

「第一，我依然是天使對吧？是不隸屬於天堂，自由的天使。」Aziraphale閉著眼又小心翼翼的睜開眼，什麼事也沒發生，他依然在自己的書店裡，他舔舔自己的嘴唇，變得更勇敢一些。

「二，愛並沒有錯————」

.....

.....

.....

Aziraphale試了幾個問題後便停了下來，吐了一口氣，走到窗邊看著窗外，有個小孩差點跌倒，天使彈了一下手指阻止這件事——

Aziraphale看著自己的手笑起來，奇跡沒有消失，他還是天使，沒有因為提問就墮入地獄——Aziraphale偏頭想了一下，悄悄地張開自己的翅膀，依然純白如雪，沒錯——他還是天使。

他把手放在胸前再次虔誠的感謝他的主，體諒他做了這麼無理的事情。

決定今晚去吃日本料理壓壓驚，因為用完晚餐以後，天使還是想去看惡魔，知道了惡魔有這樣的狀況以後，他實在放不下心，就算被Crowley說這是多餘的事也不要緊，不看著Crowley他也會擔心。

再次來到Crowley的房間，有了前一次的經驗，天使做好了心理準備面對房間的黑暗——這次壓迫的氣息又比上次更濃，不知道濃度是不是隨著Crowley的冬眠時間慢慢增長，天使覺得一股胸悶，大概像是惡魔走在教堂會燙腳一樣，天使在黑暗氣息太多的地方會胸悶。

但這是Crowley散發出來的氣息，不是一般地獄裡那種氣息，兩種不一樣，Aziraphale可以忍受，只要是有關Crowley的他都可以忍受。

Crowley像前次見到的那樣頭依然沒露出來，淺淺的呼吸，Aziraphale默默的坐在床旁邊的小桌子上面，就這樣盯著被褥裡的小山丘。

他不知道Crowley會不會像上次那樣作噩夢，Crowley的房間裡能看的東西也不多，但Aziraphale卻不覺得無聊，僅僅是待在冬眠的Crowley旁邊，他竟然也不無聊，Aziraphale對自己認知到這件事感到很高興。

Aziraphale注意到Crowley的被褥開始翻動隨即繃緊了身體，果不其然，隔沒幾秒Crowley又開始尖叫，「我不要———我又沒做錯什麼！！！」而後只有更痛苦的哽咽聲，Crowley不斷的在棉被裡掙扎，Aziraphale早在Crowley尖叫的那一秒鐘跳起來盯著床看了。實際上Crowley的聲音都被棉被給悶著，可是那種崩潰的力道卻是從被褥裡悄悄竄出來的，天使跟著惡魔一起窒息。

「親愛的Crowley，我該怎麼辦。」Aziraphale面露悲傷的盯著Crowley低喃。Crowley這時彷彿聽到他的聲音一樣，動靜赫然停止，Aziraphale跟著心驚，完全不敢亂動，盯著那陀被褥，就怕Crowley醒來了，時間不知道過了多久，Crowley都沒再有動作，Aziraphale才瞬移回到自己的書店。

回到書店的天使很是沮喪，覺得沒幫到Crowley什麼忙，隨即又想到——他可以來問問上帝能不能幫Crowley，畢竟他上次只是提問而已，沒有問到跟幫助Crowley冬眠相關的問題——

於是，東門權天使Aziraphale又再次虔誠的坐在自己的書桌前。

「親愛的上帝，我是東門權天使Aziraphale，不好意思我又來打擾您了，我想請問能不能給惡魔祝福？」說完這句Aziraphale停了一下，像是對未知的發展做心理準備，但什麼事也沒發生，他又繼續問著，「給惡魔祝福會不會傷害惡魔？」問完這個問題之後，Aziraphale覺得上帝不太好回答，因為如果"會"傷害的話，難道他反而會墮入地獄——？他馬上發現這個問題太草率了Aziraphale自己搖搖頭，又說道，「如果想讓Crowley好睡——是不是需要交換條件？親愛的主呀！您想要從我這邊拿走什麼都可以。」

Aziraphale閉著眼虔誠的說著，做好奇跡被奪走的準備，但是他等了又等什麼事也沒發生，Aziraphale心裡很洩氣，這是不是代表他沒辦法讓Crowley好睡，因為上帝沒有要和他交換條件——

就在這個時候，書店的大門突然被敲了幾聲，Aziraphale慌張的收拾桌上的東西，又盯著自己的大門，怕是不是前上司要闖進來跟他說些什麼了，不過如果他們真要進來大概直接行奇跡就好，不需要敲門——那麼外頭的是——？Aziraphale定神看了一眼，有點眼熟的面孔，竟然是Anathema！

Aziraphale親切的笑起來趕快去開門，「Anathema，好久不見，末日後我們都沒再遇見了？是不是。」

Anathema一如往常的不多說話，東張西望地看著，觀察東觀察西，感受氣息，Aziraphale在旁邊侷促的笑笑，「請問有什麼事嗎？」

「那隻惡魔呢？」Anathema開口問。

天使的笑容僵了一下，「你是說Crowley嗎？」

「我記得末日那時候你說過，你是守護東門的天使，而他是伊甸園裡的蛇對吧？」

Aziraphale有點疑惑她講這些要做什麼，還是很誠實的點頭，「對，我們就是那時候認識的——那之後到現在的六千年我們———」天使還沒說完，Anathema又直接打斷，「那我想這應該是給你的。」

他遞給了Aziraphale一張字條，Aziraphale不明所以的看了看，字條上寫著：

『貪吃的東門權天使，伊甸園之蛇冬眠之時，汝應當禁食。』

天使驚訝的看著Anathema，「你——在哪裡撿到的？」這莫非就是上帝跟他的交換條件？

Anathema聳聳肩，「不是撿到的，我走路走到一半這張紙就突然出現在我手中了。」

Aziraphale吞了口水，更加確定這就是上帝要給他的條件——禁食。

不是禁止使用奇跡，而是禁止他在人世間最喜歡做的事情，禁食——上帝太了解他。

「謝謝——呃——我是說——對，」Aziraphale點點頭，「謝謝。」

「那麼伊甸園那隻蛇現在在冬眠？就是——你的Crowley在冬眠？」

Aziraphale沒有否認關於"你的Crowley"這句話，又點點頭，「對——到二月份。」

Anathema瞇起眼來看著Aziraphale，「為什麼他冬眠你需要禁食？是因為跟誰交換條件？」

Anathema的第六感準確度及突如其來的壓迫感嚇到天使。

Aziraphale盡可能的表現冷靜，用溫和的口氣說道，「我沒吃東西不會怎樣，這不是什麼問題。」

Anathema懷疑了看了看，「這不關我的事，你不用那麼緊張，只是碰巧拿到這張紙才進來你的書店，我要走了。」

「那——路上小心，再見。」天使歡樂的道別。

Anathema翻了一下白眼沒多說什麼，就走出門了。

待Anathema走後，Aziraphale又把紙條拿起來看，唔——禁食應該還是可以喝可可吧？

他走到書桌旁把杯子拿起來盯著看，看來看去最後小心的抿一口——沒事發生。

6.

Aziraphale得到了上帝的許可，可以在Crowley作噩夢的時候上前給他祝福，但他依然不曉得Crowley作的夢是關於什麼，如果不曉得Crowley作的夢是什麼，那Crowley永遠會被噩夢給困住，不管是清醒的狀態還是睡著的。

『不不不——為什麼———？』

『我不要——我又沒做錯什麼——』

天使實在不願意回想，但他只要一想起Crowley，就會伴隨著Crowley的怒吼。Aziraphale目前為止聽到最清晰的是這兩句，更多時候只聽到Crowley的慘叫，Crowley的聲音裡充滿著太多的苦痛，清醒的Crowley從來沒讓他看到這一面。

權天使沒讓自己太喪氣，而是讓自己提起精神，「來吧，Aziraphale，你今天已經問過上帝，上帝也跟你開條件了，晚上就去幫幫Crowley，到時候再找找Crowley作的噩夢到底是什麼。」

對自己打氣完後的天使皺了一下眉，嗯——好像也不需要等晚上，畢竟他現在被禁食了，現在去Crowley那邊也沒有不行呀！

一進到Crowley房間的Aziraphale直接被衝擊，Crowley的噩夢已經開始一陣子了，惡魔正在歇斯底里的吼叫，「又不是我想要墮落的——我不過就是問了幾個問題——問幾個問題——燙——好燙————」

天使怔怔地聽著惡魔的咆哮。

原來噩夢是墮落———

Crowley的噩夢的墮落———

在整個冬眠期間，日復一日的重覆那一天。

Crowley覺得自己再也無法被救贖的那一天。

天使沒再讓自己多聽Crowley的咆哮，而是很快地輕輕地靠近惡魔的床邊，咬了自己的唇，才小聲開口，「Crowley？Crowley——你聽的到我嗎？」

Crowley掙扎了幾下接著同上次一樣慢慢靜下來，Aziraphale的手小力的搭在Crowley拱起來的被褥上，「沒事——你繼續睡——我很好——你不需要醒來。」

「你不會再夢到關於墮落的事情——如果你夢到了，我會在你身邊——所以——別怕，Crowley別怕，我會陪你，也會治癒你——不疼了，睡個好覺。」

天使感覺到Crowley原本很緊繃的身軀瞬間放鬆了許多，一反前幾次待一下子就離開的狀況，這次他待在惡魔旁邊特別久，甚至坐到了床邊，手如同安撫兒童睡覺時一直拍著那團被褥，一邊拍著一邊小聲說道，「好了，沒事了，沒事了，Crowley。」

直到確保了Crowley沒有再作噩夢的跡象，才輕輕退開，「親愛的，我會再來的，別擔心，睡個好覺。」

一回到自己的書店時，天使有種虛脫的感覺，不知道是否是因為待在邪惡的地方待了太久，又或者是精神跟著Crowley一起緊繃的關係，Aziraphale相信是後者。

他坐在書桌前對著上帝的紙條發呆，同時也是恢復精力，沒了吃東西這點小樂趣，天使少了一個可以讓他放鬆的方式。

這次從Crowley那邊離開，天使覺得壓力減輕很多，具體的幫到Crowley一直都是他所期望的事情，接下來——就要幫助Crowley脫離墮落這件事——不是說讓他從惡魔變回天使，而是讓他從精神方面的解脫。

這可是一大難題，比之前跟上帝提問還要難、還要更危險，因為這關於Crowley——他不確定上帝接不接受Crowley，一切都是不可言喻的。

他又拿起之前寫問題的那本筆記本，翻到空白頁，在上面寫，關於Crowley、列出優點和缺點。天使很快的寫出東西，看著優點和缺點的比例，他又在下面做註記，寫了告一段落，他沒有提問，而是把東西收起來，起身去走走。

Aziraphale連著好幾天待在外面都比待在書店的時間還多，他真的沒在幹嘛，就是走走，邊走邊想著Crowley、看看路邊有沒有需要幫助——等等之類的。

回書店以後又把自己的筆記本拿出來繼續寫，又跑去看看Crowley冬眠的情況，滿意的發現Crowley作噩夢的頻率真的降了許多，才又回來書店看書。

直到Crowley要起床的前一個月，也就是一月份的時候，他已經寫了好幾頁關於Crowley的事跡，不管好的、壞的，有些是Crowley告訴他的，有些事他從Crowley身上看到的。

Aziraphale開始列問題——他看了自己整理出來Crowley的檔案列問題，做了一個非常大膽的假設——如果假設成立——那Crowley關於墮落的事情也許就能放下了。

剩下的就是提問。

........

........

提問完成，假設成立，Aziraphale露出解脫的微笑，為Crowley感到高興。

Crowley是"幸運"的。

時間來到二月。

天使一直無法拿定主意要哪天叫醒Crowley，還是讓Crowley自己清醒，而且——他知道Crowley一定不想看到他作噩夢的那一面，這麼說他還得在Crowley面前裝作什麼都不知道的模樣——太難了，Crowley對他比他對自己還熟悉，露出個什麼表情Crowley馬上就會發覺。

.....不管了，他真的想Crowley，他想要看見Crowley對著他笑的模樣。

於是天使沒事就往Crowley的房間跑，一待就待上半天一天，自從天使幫惡魔減輕噩夢後，房間的黑暗因子也跟著少了許多，加上Crowley快清醒了，房間的黑暗因子又變得更少了，讓天使待在他旁邊的時候沒像開始那麼胸悶。

他還在房間裡弄點燈，不再是全黑的狀態，反正Crowley都快醒了，這樣應該不會影響他。Aziraphale如是想。

.......他其實還偷偷的把Crowley的床用奇跡加大，躺在Crowley旁邊睡覺，他還沒好意思鑽到Crowley在冬眠的棉被裡，單單的兩個非人類靈體躺在一張床上蓋不同的被子。

.....

「起床了！天使！你怎麼睡在這裡？」

Aziraphale迷迷糊糊的張開眼睛，看到Crowley有點焦慮的神情，要知道待在床上的時候，惡魔從沒有主動把天使叫醒過，Aziraphale馬上清醒，「Crowley！你起來了！我等你好久——」他露出一個微笑。

Crowley看到他的微笑也不自覺的露出微笑，又馬上皺眉，「你——你沒有不舒服嗎？」

「為什麼會不舒服？」Aziraphale反問。

沒想到這句話引起Crowley的驚慌，「你快點把你的翅膀露出來！」

「什麼？」

「別問！快點！」

天使不明所以，還是乖乖的坐起身展開翅膀讓Crowley看。Crowley在他翅膀上晃了晃去，每根羽毛都不放過，「很好都還是白色的。」

這才走到天使旁邊湊近他抱住，「好久不見。」

「好久不見，睡的好嗎？」

「挺不錯的——你有來過嗎？」

Aziraphale猶豫了一下，不確定自己到底該不該跟Crowley講實話，但嘴巴還是不受控制的說道，「有——也有看到你作噩夢——」

「喔——這樣啊。」Crowley看起來像是沉思，又問他，「那你沒有被嚇到嗎？」

「一開始有——但後來——嗯——你還好嗎？」天使也不確定到底該怎樣跟惡魔訴說他看到的，甚至是自己之後做的事，只好關心他。

「這次我好像夢到比較少——我不確定——」惡魔皺了一下眉看了天使，「算了沒事。」

「你主要都是夢到什麼？」天使想知道Crowley會不會跟他說說看他的問題。

「夢到——我永遠都不希望你經歷的事。」Crowley揉揉天使的頭髮，在他的嘴上吻了一口，「好了，我們去你的書店吧，天使待在這種地方不好。」

「Crowley，我還想問你，就是——你說這種氛圍會讓你更舒服，那是不是代表——其實你待在天使旁邊都不舒服——？」他問得很小聲。

「對啊，我待在天使旁邊大多時候會不舒服。」Crowley回答。

Aziraphale的臉整個皺起來，有些不知所措。

「但如果那個天使叫Aziraphale，就不一樣了，我就會像處在殿堂級的地方，舒服的不得了。」

「殿堂級？那不會燙腳嗎？」天使眨眨眼，疑惑的問道。

惡魔對於偶爾少根筋聽不懂情話的天使已經放棄了，只好直白的敘述，「我又不是指神聖的地方！我是指對惡魔來說最舒服的地方！最高級的。」

Aziraphale聽完後臉上充滿笑意，甜蜜的點點頭，「知道了。」看著剛從冬眠中甦醒，有一頭亂糟糟的紅髮惡魔在心裡默默下定決心，一定要幫他解決心結。

7.

Aziraphale沒有回自己的書店，反倒去了二戰期間被Crowley炸毀的那間教堂，那間教堂在戰爭過後又被重建了，Aziraphale在外面盯著外觀看了一會兒才走進去。

一進門，望著教堂裡的長長走道，他彷彿聽到惡魔說道，『這是我的惡魔小奇跡，送你回家嗎？』

這是他第一次明白自己有多喜歡Crowley的地方。

明明他們當時還在吵架，Crowley卻跑過來幫他。在末日前他從來不會表現出看到Crowley他很高興的模樣，但事實就是每次看到Crowley的出現他都很開心。

他想靠近Crowley又擔心被上級發現，Crowley從來不擔心那些問題，每次都是隨心所欲的闖進來，隨心所欲的幫他，隨心所欲的住進他的心裡，他怎麼可以叫自己不要那麼愛他？

那隻笨惡魔。天使悶悶的想著。

而且為什麼他那麼不珍惜自己——現在他們都沒有退路，如果肉身毀了要去哪邊申請都不知道——惡魔可以為了天使而死，這什麼話。

他知道Crowley在擔心他，可是Crowley都不讓他擔心，總是想把一切處理好，彷彿露出一點缺陷就沒格調。

「孩子，你怎麼了呢？」

一位神父走過來對Aziraphale溫暖的問道。

Aziraphale眉毛抬高，委婉表示，「嗯——我還好——沒事，還有也不是孩子，我已經活了六千多歲了。」最後一句他小聲喃喃。

「在主的面前每個人都是孩子啊，主很願意聆聽你們的煩惱。」

「這我知道——」

「你眼前的這位就是天使，沒人比他更了解。」

一個聲音粗魯的打斷，從後面傳來。

這個聲音——Aziraphale頭扭的特別快，Crowley！

惡魔一樣站的歪歪扭扭的，小聲嘟囔，「這地方怎麼還是一樣那麼燙？」

天使發現他轉得太快了，又微微轉回身，但還是保持著能看到Crowley的樣子，「我還在生氣。」他說。

「我知道，我只是把壽司拿來給你而已。」一跳一跳的走到Aziraphale面前，抓住他的手，把壽司塞到他手中，絲毫不在意旁邊有一個大大的電燈泡。

見天使都不講話，他又問道，「送你回家嗎？你可以在車上把壽司吃完，它還是最新鮮的。」

天使喵了一眼惡魔，惡魔臉上沒露出什麼表情，他小力的點點頭，轉過來對那位神父說，「感謝你，你接下來的日子裡都不會被病痛困擾，持續的信奉上帝，未來你會上天堂。」

語畢，慢吞吞的走在Crowley後面。

明明惡魔可以把壽司放在書店的桌上就好，新鮮度一樣不變，但他還是跑來親手塞到天使手中；明明天使可以彈指就回到書店，但他還是答應惡魔的邀請。

就算吵架了，他們都還是盡可能的想和對方多待一會兒。

回程的路上，賓利沒有像往常那樣擅自亂放音樂，Crowley來之前威脅過它，車內是沉默的。

天使默默的把壽司拆開來，盯著Crowley的心意把它拿起來吃，吃著吃著，想到Crowley的那句話，他感到很委屈，也很生氣。

他臉上一定又露出什麼表情了，因為Crowley臉比他更難受，Crowley轉一個大彎把車停在路邊，「天使，我很抱歉，我不是有意要這麼說的，我只是太生氣了。」

他輕輕咬了下唇，不想回應Crowley。

Crowley看起來很急，「拜託？我都道歉了？」

天使再次瞄了一眼Crowley，Crowley的表情完全不像剛剛那樣面無表情，表現的太可憐了，好像被主人拋棄的狗狗，讓他忍不住心軟，賭氣的說道，「我又不喜歡你，你幹嘛道歉？」

Crowley聽到這句話，臉色瞬間亮起來，嘴也咧嘴笑開，知道他的天使再次原諒他了，「喔——才不，你喜歡。」他回。

天使也跟著笑出來。

但惡魔還是有些緊張的問道，「我們和好了嗎？」

天使的笑容漸漸變得有些為難，「我不確定，Crowley，因為我希望能夠告訴你我的看法，就算你認為很危險也是一樣，如果我們一直這樣反反覆覆，那就會一直吵架，但我不想和你吵架——」

Crowley用力垂了他的方向盤，「為什麼一定要這樣。」

Aziraphale看著Crowley心裡很猶豫，又覺得如果不這麼做，Crowley就會一直逃避下去，對他來說這是下下之策，從懷裡拿出一樣東西，慎重的拿給Crowley。

「你知道——我有多害怕你拿到這個東西。」Aziraphale輕聲訴說。

惡魔怔怔地接手，完全沒想到天使又會再次把這樣東西交給他，他還記得他們最嚴重的一次大吵就是為了這個東西。

聖水。

這次Aziraphale用黑紅格子的保溫瓶裝著。

「為什麼？」Crowley問。

「Crowley，我信任你，我相信你不會把這個東西用在自己身上，我也希望你能相信我，真的不會有事。」天使說的很謹慎、很小心又很誠懇。

惡魔看看手中的保溫瓶又看看天使，最後露出一個"敗給你了"的表情，妥協了，他小心的把保溫瓶放到旁邊問道，「我先問一件事，上帝有沒有從你身上取走什麼？」

天使搖搖頭，「沒有。」

惡魔疑惑的問道，「真的？」

「真的，如果我少了什麼，你早就發現了不是嗎？」天使反問。

「的確是。」Crowley點頭，這陣子天使都沒有出現什麼奇怪的症狀，只是他仍然疑惑有那麼好的事情？能夠向上帝提問不墮入地獄又不被取走任何東西？那為什麼偏偏他就墮到地獄去了？

接下來天使說的話完全出乎他的意外，Aziraphale說，「我一直認為你是上帝的寵兒。」

惡魔聽到之後笑出來，「寵兒？我連這東西都不能摸，」他用手指了一下保溫瓶，「腳現在還燙著，你跟我說我是那誰的寵兒？」

天使聽到後看了一眼Crowley，手揮了一下，「下次我會注意。」抿起嘴，Crowley常常覺得皮肉傷沒什麼大不了的，不需要說，可是天使希望Crowley能夠多依賴他一點，就像他在過去的六千年都很依賴Crowley一樣。

腳上的灼熱感沒了，Crowley動了動，「這沒什麼你不需要——」

「需要。」天使打斷Crowley。

看著天使微微生氣的表情，Crowley輕輕笑起來，「嗯，需要。」這次他改了，附和著天使。

天使對著前面點點頭露出個滿意的小微笑，才繼續講道，「我沒遇過除了你之外的惡魔身邊一直跟著一位天使的，對於天使而言，身邊如果有一個惡魔，只會是不好的象徵想趕快擺脫，因為他可能會惹上大麻煩，被上頭懲處。」

「不對吧，天使。」聽到這裡Crowley又出聲打斷。

「哪裡不對？」Aziraphale不開心的問。

「是我跟著你，又不是你跟著我，當然我們真的偶爾會巧遇，但常常都是我打聽到你的消息跑過去。」Crowley炫耀的說道。

「喔——是這樣嗎？」天使又再度被惡魔牽著走，他想起那麼多次不經意的相遇，原來都是Crowley的努力——「總之，最初的日子裡，我想我表現的蠻明顯的，上頭給我們的指示是遇見惡魔，如有必要儘管消除，我不想殺害任何一條生命，所以盡可能的離你遠一些，但你的特質顯得跟一般惡魔又是那麼的不同，你讓我想靠近又不敢靠近，卻默許了你的接近。」Aziraphale講到後面微微的害羞，他得承認他在幾千年前就默許Crowley進入他的範圍了。

Crowley只是盯著他微笑，這次沒說什麼話打斷。

Aziraphale看了一眼Crowley又持續說道，「在我認識你的這段時間，你沒有真正意義上的直接殺過一個人，你只是弄出混亂、讓人心煩意亂，對於壞蛋要殺小孩，有時你還會看不下去，你也沒對我說過謊、隱瞞事情，你對我坦蕩蕩的完全不符合惡魔的形象——Crowley？你在做什麼？」

惡魔縮在窗邊用手捂住自己的耳朵當作什麼也沒聽見。

「Crowley！」天使又不滿的喊一聲。

「拜託，天使，我根本不知道你在講哪個惡魔，能不能快說重點，我們好把這一頁翻過去。」Crowley聽著天使的那些稱讚都快吐了。

Aziraphale笑了出來，又一次的覺得Crowley有夠可愛，「我們認識了六千年，在世界末日來臨時才被上頭發現我們的交情，你說這六千年來上帝對於一位天使和一位惡魔的交易會不知道？上帝一定知道還讓我們這樣做了，這是他不可言喻的計畫。如果我們提早被發現，我們不會碰到Adam他們也不會遇見Anathema，不會看見預言書，不會想到有交換身份這件事，我們可能在兩方陣營抓走後做懲處然後死去，但我們沒有，時間點一切算的剛剛好，我們活下來了。」Aziraphale說到這裡吊胃口似的停了一下。

凝視著Crowley鄭重地說道，「這不是一個小小奇跡，這是一個長達六千年的奇跡，我相信上帝一定有從中操控幫助我們。」

「上帝會把每個人放到合適的位置，他一定是看出你不適合天堂才讓你墮入地獄，但不是因為你的壞，而是天堂對你來說太無聊了，他不能明目張膽的表示對你的偏愛，得用一個理由把你墮入地獄——他讓你受了一次惡魔該受的洗禮，接著讓你走在鋼索上，很多時候彷彿要陷入巨大的懲罰，卻都鋌而走險避過。」Aziraphale盯著望著前方思考的Crowley。

「這的確是不錯的假設。」Crowley回答，口氣卻對天使的這套結論完全不以為然。

天使努力的說道，「你在地獄裡受上頭青睞，在人間被我喜愛，在天堂受上帝寵愛。我不認為上帝只會愛天使，上帝也會愛世人甚至是惡魔，不然為什麼他要創出這些東西來呢？」

「我不知道，可能是為了把天使丟到地獄洗禮，可能是為了把他喜愛的天使？又或者是惡魔摧毀，祂可能想看我痛苦。」Crowley把頭靠在方向盤上面，不願看Aziraphale。

他是痛苦的，就算Aziraphale的假設是真的，但他還是痛苦的，他不能理解明明受寵卻又被推入火海的感覺，那很痛——在墮落的那一瞬間他完全是驚慌的，不懂做錯了什麼——如今告訴他，只是為了把他放入更適合的位置？這什麼狗屁理由，他不能接受。

「Crowley——這不是假設，你的每一件事我都向上帝提問了，而我沒有墮入地獄，就是最好的證明。」天使輕聲說道，「還有就是——」

「就是什麼？」Crowley沙啞的問道。

「就是——如果你不是惡魔，也許我們就不會以這種形式相遇，我們可能在天堂相遇，但也許我們會無法阻止世界末日，也許我們會有好多個也許，但絕不會是我們現在這個——Crowley，我很抱歉上帝讓你受了惡魔的洗禮，同時又想感謝上帝讓你成為惡魔，因為——」

天使伸手拉過惡魔的手放在手中。

「他把你送來給我了，把惡魔送到天使旁邊。」

他又摸摸Crowley的臉，「我知道你很痛苦——冬眠期間會日復一日的作墮落的夢，被困在裡頭，無時無刻都在驚慌，都在疼——都在痛苦，可是你有我——你會受到天使的祝福，疼痛會減少，噩夢也會減少。」

Crowley搖搖頭，「冬眠期間的噩夢我認為是懲罰，我不覺得天使可以干涉——」講到這裡Crowley又皺了眉，「但我最後一次冬眠——」他望著眼前的天使，不敢相信的問道，「你——？」

他和Aziraphale在一起之後的第一個冬眠，噩夢依然持續不斷，相比之前卻少了許多，還時常被打斷，但他醒來之後沒像往常的那麼想跳入聖水裡一了百了。

「我有給你祝福哦。」天使笑著說。

惡魔的臉色大變，「不可能！你說上帝沒從你身上取走什麼，這是懲罰，不能干涉的，Aziraphale，你有什麼沒告訴我？」

「你還是那麼敏感，別緊張，真的沒什麼。」天使從口袋裡抽出那張紙條給Crowley。

Crowley緊張的接過手，看到字條上的內容愣住了，不是拿走奇跡，不是墮落的懲罰——

『貪吃的東門權天使，伊甸園之蛇冬眠之時，汝應當禁食。』

Aziraphale試圖把氣氛用歡樂一點，「上帝很了解我，知道禁食對我來說才是最大的懲罰——幸好只有你冬眠期間而已。」

沒想到才說完，Crowley突然放聲大笑，一直笑一直笑，笑的天使都害怕Crowley是不是崩潰了還是怎麼了，就聽到Crowley說道，「怎麼辦，我好像相信你說的了。」

「我說的就是真的。」Aziraphale撅嘴說道，怎麼Crowley那麼不相信他的話。

Crowley用力的抱住他靠在他耳邊低喃，「看來我真的是幸運的，或許可以勉強感謝上帝讓我成為惡魔，因為我捨不得你經歷墮天——」

「而我該感謝上帝讓我們相遇。」Aziraphale也用力回抱住Crowley，不管他們中間是不是還隔了一個變速桿，吵架才過了半天，他就好想Crowley了。

「好吧，這個也可以感謝，倒是你在我冬眠期間到底做了多少事還沒告訴我？」惡魔不滿的啃了一下天使的脖子，明明他在去冬眠之前還交代天使要小心，沒想到竟然是天使自己往火坑裡跳，幸好沒事。

天使笑起來噴了幾口氣在惡魔的肩膀上，「我列了好幾頁你的優點這樣算嗎？」

「喔，不，不要給我看，快毀掉那東西。」惡魔哀嚎，「我說，下次我冬眠你就和我一起睡覺好了，免得你多做那些無謂的事情。」

「嘿！這哪是無謂的事情，這對你來說很重要吧——？」

感受到天使的氣息有些微的不對，Crowley馬上順從的改口，「嗯，很重要，但對我來說現在更重要的回答我沒聽到，下次我冬眠——你要不要陪我？」

天使靠在惡魔的肩膀上癡癡笑起來，「你知道我的答案。」

惡魔摸著天使奶油白的頭髮，以前一直亂轟轟的腦袋好像靜下來許多，卻又突然想到——「啊，該死的。」

「怎麼了？」

「上次Adam不是說我們的前上司都在一起了？難道他也是幸運的？」Crowley不爽的問道。

「這個——」Aziraphale想說點什麼，卻發現什麼也說不出——Crowley應該是最特別的那個才對——

Crowley的手機聲打斷他們的思考，Crowley不情願的拿出來看，畢竟沒有多少人知道他的手機號，他必須看一下到底有什麼緊急的事。

是Adam傳來的，真意外。

Crowley把訊息點開，看著內容他有些驚訝，又是巧合？

天使湊近看，「怎麼了？誰傳來的？」

Crowley盯著手機，「Adam傳來訊息說，我們的前上司分分合合，陰晴不定，距離天堂和地獄關係真正和好還要很久，所以叫我們還是繼續待在人間，不要回以前的總部——」Crowley越說越慢，「他還說PS汝跟Aziraphale都是寵兒。」

天使和惡魔雙方互看，都露出有點訝異的表情，一起盯著那句"汝跟Aziraphale都是寵兒"，”汝”這個詞實在不大像Adam會寫的，他們準備開口討論些什麼，一個訊息聲又進來，Crowley點開來跟天使一起看。

訊息寫

『Crowley，我的手機被駭了，剛剛我沒有打最後一句PS，我不知道為什麼訊息發出去後會顯示這句，也不知道這句話在表達什麼，你跟Aziraphale不要尷尬。』

The End


End file.
